rapidcityfandomcom-20200215-history
University of California, San Marino
University of California, San Marino (UC San Marino) is a public research university in San Marino, California. Founded in 1970 as the tenth campus of the University of California systemand enrolls undergrduate and graduate degree programs enrolling approximately 3,000 students. ity Community College, the university is divided into seven colleges: the College of Arts and Humanities; College of Earth, Ocean & Atmospheric Sciences; College of Education and Professional Studies; College of Fine & Performing Arts; College of Health Science & Public Health; College of Science, Technology, Engineering & Mathematics; and College of Social & Behavioral Sciences. The campus is located near the city's waterfront district allowing students unique access to shopping and entertainment nearby with the Marine Research Center being located off-campus directly on the water. History Whidbey Island University was established in 1920 as Randall City Community College and only served a few hundred students. In 1985 the school was renamed Randall City State College '''and in 1992 to '''Whidbey Island State College. The school's name was changed for the final time to Whidbey Island University in 2002. The universty has mulltiple construction projects they hope to complete soon including a new football stadium on campus, more student housing, a student union building and a new science center. So far none of these projects are funded nor has the university discussed funding. Colleges WIU is divided into seven different colleges housed in five different buidings: Marine Research Center (off-campus), Rebecca Hall, Corcoran Hall, Johnson Hall, and the Tricia Bedoya Medical School. Marine Research Center ''' College of Earth, Ocean & Atmospheric Sciences '''Rebecca Hall Theatre College of Fine and Performing Arts Joann R. Corcoran Hall College of Arts and Humanities College of Education and Professional Studies James L. Johnson Hall College of Social & Behavioral Sciences College of Science, Technology, Engineering & Mathematics Tricia K. Bedoya Medical School College of Health Science & Public Health Student life Campus housing Whidbey Island University has eight resident halls all within walking distance of the two main education centers. The university also has apartments available to all students except for first-years. Athletics Whidbey Island University offers club, intramural and varsity sports. Its four men's and four women's sports teams compete in the Great Northwest Athletic Conference of the NCAA Division II as the Whidbey Island Orcas. The main athletic facility used by the university is City Park Stadium located off-campus although the Orcas will move into the new Damarcus A. Carlton Stadium when it opens on-campus in 2020. Ongoing projects Student Housing Project The Student Housing Project is a proposed neighborhood development that would include apartments, shopping and open spaces for students to live and work. In 2016 the university attempted to purchase land directly south of campus on a hillside but students voted down the location. The university currently plans to build a large neighborhood off of Campus Street near Rebecca Hall that could open as soon as 2020. Student Union Building First proposed in 2017, the student union building would become the community center for the campus and will house the new campus bookstore, student government offices and a food court. While no location has been decided on, the university has identified two possible sites: across from the Medical School and next to the faculty offices or next to the Grand Libray and across from Whidbey Island South. WIU Chinook Planned to open in 2019, WIU Chinook will become the first branch campus of Whidbey Island University and be located on Sheffield Point in Chinook, Washington. Current plans call for a small campus that will feature a single academic building, library and a small football field for intramurals.